The wind, as is known, is a natural, inexhaustible source of kinetic energy. The utilization of wind energy has until now been limited to rather low power values in connection also with the preference of constructing wind engines with axial flow wheels with two or three helical, dirigible blades or sails, with an index of rapid operation which is a reason for limited length of the blades.
On the other hand, as it is known that the power delivered by a wind engine is directly proportional to the square of the diameter of the wheel, it appears necessary to make a wheel of large diameter in order to obtain greater power. The object of the present invention is a wind engine with radial flow wheel, partially protected, with fixed blades of large diameter and therefore capable of delivering a high power.